


Wet Kiss

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean and Cas found a couple of cursed water guns... The spell make the people to say and do things without inhibitions... What would Dean have to say to CAS?





	Wet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second prompt requested by my friend @emblue_sparks... Enjoy!

“Yes, yes, I know Roweena, I will take care of it… not with my life but… yes yes…” repeated Sammy at the phone, he had a box in his hands. He took a seat while nodding without saying a word, the acute voice of Roweena could be heared from a big distance. He opened that box, and he could see two water guns. “Yes, I understand. Don’t worry. I will keep this with the other cursed objects… yes.. ok. Bye.” He finished the conversation watching those toys. “it looks like ordinary things for kids…” Sammy murmured, he was about to close the box, when the cell phone started to call again. It was Jack. “Yes, Jack? What? You are lost? Where are you???” Sammy stood up with a jump, taking his jacket and almost running to the door “That’s two hours from here, how do you? Ok… ok stay there…I’ll go right away.” And the sorry closed behind him.

Dean and Cas came back from a hunt minutes later.

“I’m starving…” declared Dean. Cas followed him to the kitchen. Dean prepared a sandwich when the water guns caught his attention. He took one. “What’s this? A water gun?” murmured, examining the toy. Castiel took one too.

“Looks like a toy to me.” He said, and accidentally pull the trigger, wetting Dean’s face. “It works… I’m sorry…it was an accident…”  
Dean touched his face and immediately began to laugh. “I feel kind of weird.” He said laughing again, then looked at a confused Cas, and leaving his sandwich on the table, he shoot water to the angel. His white shirt was wet, exquisitely showing his muscled pectorals.

Dean bit his lower lip while observing that. He swallowed hard and said, “I’m sorry… accident… but you really looks… hot.” 

Castiel tilted his head, “Are you ok, Dean?” he asked, but Dean just smiled at him mischievously, and started to shoot him again. This time he could appreciate Castiel’s abs.

“Oh man, you have to take that off… you really are… I want to see more…” 

Cas understood, that water had something on it, it was making Dean acting weird, he showed a half smile, and looking back at Dean defiantly, he said, pointing at him with the water gun, “It won’t be that easy, Dean.”

Dean fixed his eyes with the angel's and the fight began, they started to shoot at each other. With each shot, Cas and Dean were more wet than before, Dean took off his plaid and he pointed Castiel’s trenchcoat. Cas watched himself, and he decided to satisfy the hunter. He took off his trenchcoat, his coat and his tie. Dean swallowed hypnotized by the sight.

“You are really beautiful and hot, Cas… why we are not together yet?” Dean licked his lips while checking the angel. Cas chuckled and pointed him with the water gun.

“Because can’t use your words.” Cas said, his shirt was showing everything, and he looked so irresistible, Dean blinked and put his gun down.

“I’m using my words now.” He said. He let the gun on the table. Cas did the same. When he turned around to say something, Dean bouncing on him, and kissed him without hesitation. 

“I feel so weird, but I love to kiss you. Are you feeling weird too Cas?”asked Dean kissing him again, Cas closed his eyes and pushed him against his body.

“Yeah… I’m feeling weird too…”he said, and he pushed him against the kitchen's wall. Kissing him harder. Dean started to moan, when a red haired and we’ll known witch entered the kitchen yelling…  
“Bollocks!!!!! We’re you using the water guns???” they cut the kiss and Roweena said some spell words. And Dean blinked and frowned.

“What was that?” he asked. Roweena took both guns and put them back inside the box, then closed it and giving a deep breath she started to e”These water guns are cursed… the water makes people talk and do things without any repression or inhibitions, is like to be drunk… but worst. And I can tell it worked with you… you just jumped on your angel for some angel pie. Finally.”

“Damn! What?? I!! Don’t!” Dean started to say, bubbling, Roweena chuckled.

“I think this helped you a lot with your feelings constipation… but I have to talk with Sam I said to him he should put this in a safe place…”

“Castiel too!! He!! He was too!!!” yelled Dean, Cas lowered his head and the witch looked back at them.

“Oh no dear… this doesn’t work on supernatural lores…”she offered them a mischievous smile, and she left. Dean turned to see Cas, with his eyes wide open.

“I’m…I'm sorry Dean I… I was happy because you were…” the angel tried to explain, but Dean was in awe. He swallowed hard and nodding insolence… he left.

That night, when everyone was sleeping, Cas felt guilty because he wasn’t honest with Dean… but if that was that kind of spell, then that meant Dean loved him in the same way he loved Dean, he shooked his head, when the figure of the hunter appeared on the corridor.

“Cas… sorry I left…” he said, his hands were in his back, Castiel approached him, Dean was now standing in front of his room “I went to buy something…” the hunter said, lowering his head shyly… his cheeks were blushing.

“What… did you buy?” asked Castiel, not knowing what was Dean talking about, he tilted his head in confusion, then Dean showed him what he was hiding. There was two water guns.

“Do you want to play with me tonight in my room?” Whispered Dean, encouraging himself to cross gazes with the angel.  
“Of course. But this time, you shoot first.” Smiled the angel, taking one water gun on his hands.

“Just if you take off your shirt.” Said the hunter smiling too. Then he opened the door of his room without taking off his eyes from CAS.

“I will.”answered Cas, closing the door behind them.


End file.
